True Love of an International Assassin
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Oneshot sequel to the Netflix Orginal Movie,True Memoirs of an International Assassin. Rosa appears on Sam's door step six weeks after the events of the movie. SamxRosa.


**Summary:Rosa appears at Sam's door and decides to stay with him and he accepts her,nicknames and all. SamXRosa Oneshot.**

* * *

The door unlocked,the lights turned on,and Sam walked into his apartment after a long day's work.

"בן אדם, אני צריך חטיף.(Man,I need a snack.)"He said in Hebrew. All that time practicing to learn with Amos was really paying off.

It's been six weeks since that last interview on Katie Couric. And things had been going good for Sam, everything was back to normal. No more getting shot at,or death defying missions.

Yet, something was missing. He felt...lonely. He missed the action,the adrenaline and the danger. But there was something else he missed. He just didn't know what it was.

So while he was rummaging in the fridge,

"Knock,Knock,Knock"

He pulled his head out of the fridge and headed to the door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone,"he thought.

As he looked through the peep-hole,his heart leaped into his throat.

He couldn't believe who it was. It was her.

He thought he was dreaming,so he opened the door and realized she was real.

"You forget about me,Bacon-bits?"she asked in her usual flirty/badass tone.

"Rosa?"

"Who was else would it be?

"It's so good to see you again"he said hugging her.

"It's good to see you too,Sam-n-Cheese"she said hugging him back

He started to laugh as soon he broke the hug.

"You still can't stop with the nicknames,can you?"

"Would you know me if I didn't?" she asked

"Fair point." he replied

"So are we gonna talk out here in the hallway or are you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh yeah,where are my manners? Please,come in."

Once she walked inside,she made a beeline for the couch. Sam went back to the fridge,and got two beers,which he knicked the caps off with the edge of his coffee table.

"Thanks,"she said

"No big deal."Sam said sitting beside her.

"So how've you been,Sam?"

"I've been doing good...Yeah,uhhh...I've umm."he said stammering

"Ok,come on tell me the truth,McRibb."she said prompting

"(SIGH)I miss the action. Ever since Caracas,my life has gotten severely boring...I want back in the game,Rosa."

"Aw don't worry soft serve,I'm sure you'll find a way."

* * *

After about two hours of talking and reminiscing about the Venezuela mishap,Rosa set here beer bottle on the table.

"Well it's been seeing you again Sam,but I gotta go."she said standing up.

"Where're you going?"Sam asked

"Well after Venezuela, all my covers were blown,so I have to go make new one. I gotta find a new safehouse...I have to start over."she explained

"Well you can't do it all by yourself"he said with a concerned voice,"You'll need help."

"Name one time that I've needed help."

"When I saved you from El Toro."Sam said confidently

"OK, that's a good point. But you got lucky that time."

"Thanks,but you still can't do it by yourself."

"Well what would you have me do?"Rosa asked him

"Why don't you stay here with me? You could start a new life here,and maybe we could um,we could uhh."

His inarticulately and innocence were cute in her eyes. She tried to hide a chuckle as he stammered.

"Are you trying to say that you like me and want me to stay with you,Honeybait?"She asked in a flirty tone.

"Um...I uh,I don't um,I,"he just responded to her with more stammering.

"(chuckle)You're so cute, Sammy. If you want me to stay here with you,just ask me."Rosa said still chuckling.

"Ok,um...Rosa, would you like to stay here with me?"he asked shyly.

She thought about it,and it was two minutes before she broke the silence.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you? What if someone comes after me?"she asked

Sam put on a confident smirk and said,"Then The Ghost will come out of hiding."

"You're not The Ghost,Sam."

"Aren't I? Think about it. Amos practically handed the mantle of The Ghost to me when he saved us in Caracas. So as far as I'm concerned,I am The Ghost."he said confidently. To which,once again,she chuckled.

"Alright,Sam. I'll stay."she says before cupping his cheeks and kissing him full on the lips. Sam was taken by suprise at first,but then returned it fervently.

When she broke the kiss,Rosa embraced Sam with a tender hug,to which he hugged back with more affection.

"Thank you,Sam."Rosa said affectionately

"You're welcome,Cupcake."Sam replied imitating her with a nickname.

"Wow,never thought I'd see the day when I'd be rubbing off on you."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

 *****On the Roof of the Next Building*****

A man with a rifle slung over his back,looks through a pair of binoculars.

"Congratulations, Samuel,"the man says,takes off the binoculars, revealing himself to Amos aka The Original Ghost,"I'm glad you're finally starting to live your own life."

He then walks off into the shadows, vanishing...like a ghost.

* * *

 *****Five Year Later*****

"So then what happened,Dad?"a 4 year-old boy with brown hair asked Sam

"Yeah what did he do next?"asked a 4 year-old girl who was the twin of the boy. Whose face and hair color matched her own.

"Well the bad guy was gone,and all that mattered at that point was getting out of the helicopter alive. So the assassin decided they should jump. Because there was a better chance of surviving fall than a crash. It all depends on the height and how you land. So the two jumped into a lake and survived."

"Wooow."the twins said

"Did the assassin and the agent kiss each other,"the girl(whose name Betty)asked

"Eww! That's disgusting,"the boy(whose name was Sam Jr.)exclaimed,"But did they,Dad?"

"Well no,not exactly. After seeing the bad general shot and meeting the real Ghost,the assassin and the agent went on with their lives. Until they met again six and a half weeks later,and he invited her to live with him. And then they shared their first kiss."

"(Heavy sigh)How romantic."Betty said

"Well even though I'm not a fan of mushiness,I still think it was a good ending for the two."Sam Jr. said

The sound of the front door opening gained the groups attention.

"Guys,I'm home!"said the familiar voice.

"Mom's home!"said the twins,running out to see their mother.

Sam stood up out of his chair and followed suit. When he came into the living room,He saw his beautiful wife,Rosa. Who went by Rosa Bolivar Larson now. Things had gone swimmingly since she decided to stay with him. The had gotten married in the following months of her stay with Sam. And within a year,the twins were born. And now,Rosa is a respected agent of the DEA,and Sam was her partner,and he used the codename:The Ghost. The mantle was practically passed down from Amos when he saved Sam and Rosa back in Caracas. So his life was pretty much going good.

"Hey Babycakes,"Rosa said before pecking him on the cheek and hugging him.

"Hey Rosa,"he replied returning the hug,"How was your day?"

"Not bad. We nabbed a guy who was growing his stuff in his apartment. He was hard to catch since he ran two blocks. But you know me,I love it when they play hard to get."

"Aw,I wish I could've been there." Sam said

"Me too,babe. So how was your day with the kids?"

"Oh it was fun. I picked'em up from school and took'em for ice cream,then we came home. Then they asked me to tell them a story."

Oh yeah? Which one did you tell them?"

The one about The International Assassin and The DEA Agent."Sam replied

Rosa laughed at that as she sat on the couch.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her.

"The fact that your book was called True Memoirs of an International Assassin, _and_ the fact that the only reason it is true is because you were kidnapped."she said while still laughing.

"Gee. Thanks,Rosa."Sam said sardonically

Rosa continued to laugh for about a minute more until she layed her head up against Sam's chest.

"I'm so glad you asked me to stay with you, Sammy."she said affectionately.

Sam was taken aback by her saying that. But on the inside,he was happily crying. Happy because of how his life had turned out. It took him about thirty seconds before he replied,"I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Me too,"Rosa said smiling,"I love you,Sam."

"I love you too,Rosa."Sam replied sweetly..

* * *

 **Well that's it guys. I hope you liked it. And for all of you haven't seen the movie,it's called True Memoirs of an International Assassin,and it's on Netflix. I just saw so much chemistry between Sam and Rosa that I had to express myself. So hope you guys liked it. If you readers want a sequel,just let me know.**

 **I have a few ideas for a second installment,so just let me know. 'Til next Fic, Ninja-Boy out!**


End file.
